life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Life is Strange Wiki:Contributing
Would you like to contribute to and help out on our Wiki? On this page, we try to update a list of pages that need help and advise on how exactly you can contribute to our Wiki as an editor. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to reach out to one of our active staff members. Active staff members and contributers are also asked to help with keeping this article updated. We strongly advice you to read our Editor's Guide before you start editing. Thank you! General Tasks * Missing articles? * Missing content? * Missing references? * Expanding articles (article stubs). * Interlinking articles. * Adding templates. * Adding categories. * Adding newspaper and online articles about the games, such as interviews and reviews, to the Articles page. * Adding pages and writing transcripts of panels and other video interviews with the developers. * Keeping the Reception sections on Episode articles, particularly regarding the possibly fluctuating Metacritic and Steam ratings, up-to-date. Current Tasks For current editor tasks, visit our To-do List. On this article, we differentiate between general editor tasks and pending decisions and tasks that are assigned to our staff. Most relevant tasks: * Complete episode scripts for Season 1, Before the Storm and Season 2 where necessary. * Finish Awards and Nominations box on the Life is Strange ''article. * Add Awards and Nomations to ''Before the Storm and Season 2, please always add references as well. * Expand on Crew articles. Expand on information by working with Linked In and IMDb profiles etc.; add interviews, videos, pictures, trivia etc. Frequent taks: * Linking mentioned media to the respective Wikipedia articles using the template; relevant are Trivia sections on articles and the References or Easter Eggs articles. * Whenever information on Max's journal, Chloe's journal or Sean's journal is given (for example in a trivia section), add the page(s) the information is mentioned on. Article Stubs There are many articles that are unfinished and are either still almost empty or lacking content in certain areas/sections. These are marked as article stubs by a template and a respective category. Season 2 If you want to focus on the currently releasing Life is Strange 2, you might want to expand these articles: * Traveling Map * Sean and Lyla * Sean and Daniel * Sean's Room * Choices and Consequences (Season 2) - a lot of tabber text has TBC and needs completing. Relationship sections of the following characters sill need to be expanded: * Sean Diaz * Daniel Diaz * Cassidy * Finn Personality sections of the following characters still need to be expanded: * Cassidy Episode summaries for the following characters still need to be expanded: * Sean Diaz - episode summaries with TBC signifies the need for completion. * Daniel Diaz - episode summaries with TBC signifies the need for completion. Captain Spirit There are still some Captain Spirit articles that are unfinished: * Tree House * Noctarious * Chris Eriksen (Relationships section) * ... The following location articles still need a destription of their appearance: * Chris' Room * Eriksen Household * ... Before the Storm * Life is Strange: Before the Storm - Could do with more content under the Reception section (a balance of positive and negative views from majority opinion). *Damon Merrick - the enemy section for Sera Gearhardt could do with a bit more context before removing the TBC. * Farewell - needs maybe one or two more entries under Reception before the TBC can be removed. Season 1 The following articles are still missing content and need to be expanded: * Arcadia Bay Ave * Life is Strange - The Licensed Soundtrack section needs expanding and all games need to be consistent on this section. * Minor thing, but the Episode 1 page has three entries under the Reception section but the others have two. Rather than remove one of the three entries to bring Episode 1 into line with the others, we could add one more reception fact to the other episodes, or we could leave things as they are. Characters * Warren Graham - Appearance section needs completion. Cast and Developers The following articles' Career/Personal Life section need to be filled in/expanded. * Luc Baghadoust * Raoul Barbet * ... Transcripts The following transcripts of dev interviews either need to be completed or require proof-reading and blanks marked with "..." or "?"to be filled in: * DualShockers Video at Gamescom 2014 (August 13, 2014) * Spoilercast Interview (January 22, 2016) * Figaro Gaming House Panel (February 2, 2016) * Before the Storm Q&A Stream * Developer Diary Series (Season 1) * Director's Commentary * Director's Commentary - Script * Gamescom Developer Interview (August 22, 2017) * Kinda Funny Stage Show E3 2015 * Quo Vadis Talk (2016) * GDC Talk August 2016 * ... Comic Series * Life is Strange (Comic Series) - Dust arc 3rd issue summary needs completion. Waves arc issue summaries need completion. Further Reading: Editing Blog posts * What classifies as an Easter egg or easily missed detail? * User blog:Cuddlecuffs/New "Editing in Progress" Warning Template * User blog:Cuddlecuffs/Editing Courtesies - Episode Launches * User blog:Cuddlecuffs/Spirit Animal or Representation? Considerations We kindly ask frequent and new editors on this wiki not to make any minor and unnecessary edits or even mass edits just for the sake of "gathering" a high edit count or wiki achievements. We'd also like to ask not to abuse the newly added "Edit Warning" template feature by hogging too many pages at the same time. Category:Administration